bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Chapter 6: Short rest
My chest still aches from the shot. When I remove my cloak, there's a hole in it. Strangely enough, there is no visible wound. Still, it hurts. It seems when transporting to the ethereal realm, my wounds have been healed by the spirits of the Vileblood. I search around the tidal pool and find some of my belongings. I retrieve my backpack, some blood vial, my dagger, tucked in the manic Choir's garb and Sophia's diary. Poor Sophia. I wonder if I ever meet her again. The light in the beach is too dim so I move towards an eerie light in the nearby fishing hamlet. It rains heavy and I am soaked wet. I tremble because of the cold and the blood loss. The hamlet show little sign of being inhabitted. Some houses are lit with a queer green lantern, but many houses are apparently desserted and there are gaps on their roofs where chimney once stood. The air is filled with a fishy odour as like a usual wet dock. The sea's howling and throwing mighty waves against the stones on the beach. Waves higher than me bombard and foam the beach. It seems rain is just getting heavier and heavier. Now It showers. The wind is so strong sometimes it knock me off my feet. I must find a shelter lest I die in this fury of the sea. I drag my hurt feet toward a stone hut covered in barnacles and seaweed. I look into the window and see nobody inside. Quickly, I reach the door knob. "Unlocked! " I mutter in joy and open it. Get inside the hut, the smell of a long-abandoned dwelling hit me. But I soon settle myself on a moss-covered bed. There's an odd looking lamp on the ceiling that illuminates the dark with an eerie green light. I reach for the lamp for some heat but it's ice cold. Sighing aloud, I lay down my wet clothes on a table and open a blood vial. Hopefully, the syringe is still in my backpack. Right when I feel the needle, the euphoria spread through my veins and the pains are relieved. The sweet, sweet blood. Precious to the last drop. I used to frown upon who get intoxicated to this odd yet common treatment in Yharnam. But now, I'm just the same as the rest. The euphoria leaves me when the vial is empty, the only thing remains is the craving for more blood. I have heard of a solution for this dark craving: sedative. Some hunters say it calms the nerves. But ironically, it also made from thick human blood. I know an old lady who lives near the dry dock, she lost her son and daughter in a hunt long ago. Now the poor woman relies on the sedative to stay calm. Still, she's a very cranky person and to some, addicted to the substance. Not much for a solution to treat blood intoxication. I'm lying on the bed and rubbing my arms agianst my back to generate some heat. Though the dampness makes me feel uncomfortable, I'm thankful for not being outside right now. I say a prayer to Kos, whoever she is, for her mercy and bless towards me. The wind is roaring outside and with them, the might of the sea. Sometimes the wind is strong enough to give the old house a creak and I tremble everytime they seep through the cracks on the crumbling wall.. I chew some willow bark to ease the pain that has come back for a while and think about the last battle. Probably the Healing Church has threatened the life of Amelia- the young daughter of the vicar so he had to reveal our coup. Perhaps after the first schism of the Holy Blades, the church has been keeping an eye on them ever since. The townfolks say Amelia is going to continue her father position as a vicar follows by a sacred ceremony in the near future. That young girl, she's naive enough to believe in the doctrine and teachings of the church. But they will use her father to manipulate her in the same manner they did to him. The church always needs someone naive to be the church's face and remove them when they grow troublesome. And maybe after the failed uprising, the church and its blood ministers will not recall hunter anymore. Also, they would keep everything a secret so as not to lose more power in the hand of the remaining scholars of Mensis ... I search the Choir's garb and quite surprised there's much but some dried flower, some parchments and a large blue sludge. The sludge is very similar to a phantasm in a Madman's Knowledge, but not glowing and intangible like the former. Being removed from the hiding, it crawls all its way back to the garb, albeit in snail pace, probably hiding from the wind that swept through the crack in the hut, bringing along the salt. In its hideout, it munching the dry flower hungrily. Makes me wonder why would a maniac like him keep a peaceful pet like this. The writing on the parchments is nothing special: some accounting on the names of the victims of the plague, payment for the executioners, payment for the candle maker, payment for the woodgas to light the street, and they are looking for a plague doctor... There are too many numbers on payment and recruiting on the parchment I give up reading. Perhaps reading and calculating too much drove that Choir mad. I put the document of the Choir aside and read some of the bookmarked page on Sophia's diary before hitting the hay... On the outside the storm's raging Category:Blog posts